


Reassurance

by sithmarauder (fantasyrose)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fall of Prussia, Fluff, M/M, Once Upon A Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyrose/pseuds/sithmarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  "Once upon a time, he might have owned the world."  Prussia/Austria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I have been extremely sick and sore, and during my periods of lucidity I wrote eight drabbles. This is the first one.

          He had nothing. Once upon time, he might have owned the world – he might have grown, expanded, surpassed even England in strength, back in his prime. The others wouldn’t have ignored him then. He would have been feared, the most awesome ruler the world had ever seen. But now, stripped of everything but his pride... it was foolish to even remember such dreams. And tomorrow... tomorrow there would be no Prussia. The land would still be there, but the identity – gone.  
          When he confides this to Austria, the other doesn’t laugh, or speak, or reassure him with empty words. He merely kisses him lightly and smiles.  
         “Wherever you go, Prussia, I will still love you.”


End file.
